Harry is Hari?
by Death-Magnetic-Cyanide
Summary: Title likely to change. Ritsu gets a call at work from a friend saying that his older sister who was kidnapped, Lily, was killed. Ritsu decides to take custody of her five year old son. Harry Potter. What will come of this? And how does Takano fit into it
1. Chapter 1

Dmc - " I don't own Harry Potter or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. So enjoy this story, or not. This will have Harry and Draco yaoi, it will also have Takano and Onodera yaoi. So if you don't like _**YAOI**_ than leave this story and NEVER return BWAHAHAHAHA... anywho..."

Onodera POV

I was sitting at my desk. After nearly two years working in the manga department it had become routine to work and ignore Takano. But today was different. One ring tone I had set to go off when only one person called went off. It shocked me a bit until I stood up and pulled out the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ritsu Onodera?"

"Yes it's me. Did you find anything?"

"Yes. Your older sister it seems was a witch. After she was kidnapped all those years ago she went to a school for witches and wizards where she met and than married a young man. They had a single child."

"Yes go on."

"...Lily was killed nearly five years ago. Her and her husband died protecting their only son. His name is Harry James Potter and he is living with his 'aunt' on his mothers, your sisters kidnappers, side. I have found that he is in a very abusive home. I've got every thing needed to remove him and have him put under your care." I had stood up and taken the call out in the hall.

"Where is he?"

"In Surry England."

"Okay. That would be excellent. Please do that. I'll be ready to sign any papers need. Call me again when you need me. I'm at work so I need to go right now."

"Very well . I shall contact you when everything is set."

"Thank you so much Kingsly. You've been a great help. I'll let my parents know as soon as I can. I'll be waiting for your call." I hung up and was about to walk back into the office when I bumped into Takano.

"Who was that?"

"No one that has anything to do with you. Now I have work to get back to." I walked around him and went back to my work. It was hard because I was distracted for the nephew I didn't know that would be under my care. After I finished with work a couple hours later I started my trek home. It was as I was getting on the train my phone rung again.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Onodera. I have your nephew with me right now. I will meet you at your home. Normally these things wouldn't go this quickly but the family gave up all rights as soon as I asked them and the paper work went through quickly because of the extent of abuse. There is one thing you should know. Your nephew, Harry, is a wizard."

"That's okay. I've no problem with that. Thank you for doing all this for us Kingsly. I'll meet you at the apartment." I hung up my phone and couldn't keep the smile off my face as I finished the train ride than the walk to my apartment. I completely forgot about the fact that Takano was walking right behind me and that he was trying to talk to me. We rode in the elevator together and when we stepped out I saw the dark skinned man who had been helping me. We had met by accident one day when I was seraching for Lily and he had been doing the same. I explained that when Lily was six she was kidnapped by a man who called her a witch. He had sent a letter later explaining what that ment for her. So he had offered to help me find her and meet her. We had been searching ever since than. Looking down next to him I saw a small thin and very pale boy with a head of messy black hair. He looked up and I saw his slightly broken glasses and bright green eyes.

"This is Harry Potter, he is now under your care. He does not know much of this language but he is willing to learn to avoid beatings. I fear that he is also in need of...special care. I'll stop by once a month to check up. It was nice helping you. I'm truly sorry about Lily. I must also warn you. The headmaster of the school, Dumbledor is very tricky and manipulative. You must watch out for him and make sure that Harry knows love if not than there could be trouble in his future."

"I understand. Thank you so much for bringing him here. Mother and Father should be delighted to know that they have a grand child." Kingsly nodded and walked off. I smiled down and kneeled down to Harry.

"_Hello Harry. I am Ritsu Onodera. You'll live with me from now on okay?" _

"_You can speak English too? I want to learn your language, so that I can be better help." _

"_Your already doing a lot by being here." _I smiled at him and grabbed his hand lightly to lead him in to the apartment. He was really shy and didn't say anything when I lead him in. I sat him down on the couch and made dinner for the both of us. I handed him a plate and his eyes went a little wide.

"What?"

"This is a lot of food." He said looking down. I let a small frown cross my face.

'That is a small serving. Is he really that under fed?' I thought.

"Just eat what you can. You need to make sure you've got enough strength. I'll see about getting you into a primary school here okay?" Harry nodded his head. He ate about half of what he was given and I took care of the plates. After that I took him into the guest room and his eyes got wide again.

"This will be your room. We can paint it any way you want and I'll take the day off tomorrow and we'll get you some clothes okay?"

"This is my room?" He asked slightly shocked. I smiled down at him and nodded.

"Yes. Now come along." I picked him up, and noticed how light he was. I tucked him carefully under the covers and rubbed his hair before going to my own room. I woke up the next morning it was to loud banging on my front door. I sat up quickly and walked to the door. After peeking into Harrys' room and seeing him asleep still. I answered it and saw Takano standing there. I glared at him.

"I took a vacation day today so that I could take Harry shopping and get other things he would need and sign him up for primary school. So what caused you to wake me up this early?"

"I want to know who that boy is."

"Harry, is my older sisters son. My nephew and legally under my care."

"Older sister?"

"Yes. I had an older sister, Lily, who was kidnapped when she was six. Now, shouldn't you be going to work?"

"No. I took the day off." I groaned and went to shut the door but he shoved it open.

"Ah! Takano get out! I have to make breakfast and get Harry ready." I said. He simply placed his hands on either side of my head. I groaned again and ducked out quickly making my way into the kitchen. I started to make breakfast for three knowing that Takano wouldn't leave no matter what I tried. After I finished I set it at the table and went to go get Harry up. Only to find that he was already awake and sitting next to Takano.

"Breakfast is ready. Harry, I'm glad to see you've met Takano." I glared at the other man. Harry gave a shy nod and I took them both into the kitchen and sat Harry down beside me. He smiled lightly and ate some of the food. After he decided he was done I cleaned up again and changed clothes. I didn't know what to do about his clothes which where about three sizes too big.

"I have some smaller clothes in my apartment." Takano said. I rose an eyebrow at him.

"They are left from when my cousin stopped by with her brat for a week." He muttered. I nodded and we stood walking to his apartment next door. He walked into a back room and came back holding a shirt and pants. He handed them to Harry who looked at them before looking for a bathroom. Takano took him to it. Once he was done changing he walked back out. The black shirt was still a little loose on him but the pants fit him fine. He ducked his head trying to hide a blush. I rubbed his hair. It seemed like it would take a lot to get him to open up.

END


	2. Chapter 2

Onodera POV

The three of us walked to the nearest mall that would have what we wanted. Harry was quite and shy and held my hand as if he was afraid I would leave him. This caused me to worry about what had happened to make the poor boy like this. Another twenty minutes later and we stood in the kids department of the store.

"What do you like Harry?"

"...what I like?"

"Yes. If your going to wear it than you should have some say in it." I said.

"Oh. I don't know what I like. I just wore my cousins old clothes." I frowned a little but than a smile was on my face.

"Than this will be an adventure! Come on." We spent the next half hour just grabbing and picking clothes than having Harry try them on. After all that we found about ten shirts and a couple pairs of pants. Than we went to the hard ware store and bought a few paint colors. Finally we stopped for lunch. I got Harry a light and simple meal per his request.

"So Harry, did you go to school when you lived with your aunt?"

"Yes. But I got bad grades because if I did better than their son I got punished."

"What?"

"Yes. He was a bully but they thought he was perfect." I stared at the small boy in front of me.

'Those damn fake realitives of his. If I ever see them I'll kill them.' I thought to my self. Finally we made it back to the apartment. I went into Harrys' room and opened the paint. I made sure to do a careful job of the painting. After two hours I finished. I walked back out into the living room where Harry was asleep on the couch. I smiled down at him before going and gently picking him up. Looking at the time I noticed it was still only five in the after noon.

"Hmm, I should call the school.." I walked over to my phone and dialed the number for the nearest school that I looked up.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Ritsu Onodera. You see I have recently taken custody of my nephew and I was wondering if I could enroll him in your school?"

"Yes, that shouldn't be a problem...Simply give me his name, age, and than come over tomorrow morning."

'I can't use his real name, and he is under MY custody...'

"His name is Hari Onodera, and he is five. I have to warn you though, his old home...was abusive and he is very shy."

"We have more kids like that than you'd think that have that same past. Some are worse off than others. Mr. Onodera, do you have a steady job?"

"Yes. I work as a manga editor and make a good pay, but the hours can get a little hectic. You see we have a twenty week cycle. The first five are great, the next are okay, the third set is worse and the last five weeks are called, correctly so the hell weeks."

"I see. Please stop by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you. I will." I hung up and let out a sigh.

'I hope I can make this work...'

END


	3. Chapter 3

Onodera POV

"Now, Hari, remember that your name is Hari Onodera now okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Don't call me sir, call me Ritsu or something."

"...can I call you Ritsu-chichi?" I stared in open mouthed shock at the young boy. He had only been with me for about two days and he wanted to call me his father.

"Yes that would be fine." I reached down and ruffled his hair with my hand.

'He's starting to open up. Does love really effect people this much?' We walked into the school and into the main office. The woman at the desk looked up at me.

"You must be Ritsu Onodera. Please follow me." We walked back into the office behind the desk.

"Hello, I'm Alexander Toshiba, please sit down." We did as told and sat on the two chairs.

"So you want to enroll your son. It shouldn't be a problem. Just sign these papers and we'll get him set up." I nodded and looked over the papers. It asked for information on who to contact in an emergency and other such information. I filled it out as best I could and signed it at the bottom.

"Okay, follow me and we'll take you to your class room. Because it's so early in the year it should be easy to catch up okay?" Hari nodded his head to the man.

"You teacher will be Lynn Shibachi. Her room is right here. School starts at eight, lunch is at twelve, it's an open lunch if you want to eat with him, and school ends at four. There is half an hour for them to eat and half an hour for outdoor activities." He explained as we stopped in front of a door. He knocked and a woman with long dark hair and bright red eyes answered.

"Yes?"

"Lynn, this is Hari Onodera the new student." He said pointing down to Hari.

"He's adorable! Okay, come on in. You must be his father right?"

"Yes. My name is Ritsu Onodera." I shook her hand and she flashed me a smile.

"It's nice to meet you. Don't worry about Hari. I'll watch out for him." I nodded I quickly kneed down and looked into his eyes.

"Now be good, and make me proud today okay? I'll pick you up after school."

"Okay." I smiled and gave him a hug. After I let him go I gave his hand to the teacher. I walked out and towards work. I got there and sat down getting right to work so that I could be done in time to get Hari and still do a good job at working. I took a small break at noon to eat a small lunch before going back to work.

"Geez Ritsu! You've worked really hard today! Got a special date or something?" Kisa asked me. I shook my head.

"Nah, I gotta pick someone up though."

"Oooh~ Who?" He asked leaning in close to my face.

"...My nephew, I'm going to adopt him as my son soon, but I have to get him from school." I said.

"I thought you were an only child?"

"My older sister was kidnapped." I said softly going back to my work. I finished up the one I was working on and looked at the time.

"GAH! It's already that late! I'm going to be late! I've got to go!" I quickly grabbed all of my stuff and ran out of the building taking the stairs because the elevator was too slow. I ran out the front doors and all the way to the school. I got there and it was already five. I walked up to the doors and walked in. Hari sat in the office but stood when he saw me.

"I'm * huff * sorry I'm *huff * late. I got *huff * distracted." He just nodded.

"It's okay Ritsu-chichi. Shibachi-sensi said I could go to the library."

"Did you get any books?" He nodded and held up a book. It was one by Akihiko. I smiled.

"He's a good author." I said.

"I've read the first chapter and I like it." We were walking down the street and towards our apartment when Takano came up to us.

"Hello Takano-senpai." Hari said. Takano seemed taken aback but smiled.

"Hello Hari-chan. What are you doing?" Hari held up his book for Takano to look at. He smiled.

"That is a good author. Perhapes I can get some of his other books for you." Hari seemed shocked.

"A gift?" Takano nodded his head. Hari did something that shocked us both and hugged the man around his knees.

"What was that for?"

"...I've never gotten a gift before." He said as I was unlocking my door.

'Its a wonder he isn't jaded.'

le skip to six years in the future, Hari = 11, Takano = 37, Ritsu = 30 –

Hari and I sat at our table eating dinner while he told me about every thing he had done that day while I was at work.

"Than I was able to sneak into the teachers room to give her a secret gift. She came out of there later with a really big smile on her face too!" He explained.

"Good job. Your a very sneaky kid."

"Yea, I know. You tell me all the time. Just like how my dad was according to uncle Remus." Kingsly had contacted the werewolf about two years ago and he had moved into Japan who had much easier laws on magical creatures like him. He often visited Hari and I always telling stories about how their gang including Haris' dad, his godfather, and another boy would pull pranks all over the school. He also informed us of what Dumbledor had truly wanted and how he tricked and controlled people. Hari knew better than to trust the man now and really only trusted my self, Takano and Remus. He also trusted a few friends he made at school and his teachers. He had turned out to be a very smart and talented child. During one visit Remus had explained that Hari had a powerful magical core and that he was going to create a way for Hari to control it with a trinket rather than the bonds that Dumbledor had forced on it. The trinket turned out to be a family ring that all Hari had to do was slip of and his magical core would be at full power while if he had it on it would be about half power. As Hari continued on an owl hit the window. Walking over I opened it and let the bird in. Quickly taking off the letter around it's foot I read it.

"What is it Chichi?"

"It's your Hogwarts letter. Only they still think your name is Harry Potter..."

"But... I've been Hari Onodera for almost six years now!"

" I know...Hari, do you want to go? It's up to you. If you don't we could always see if a one in Japan would teach you."

"...I want to go Chichi. It's the place my parents went to learn and were uncle Remus went. I want to see what it's like. Besides, I already know not to trust anything Dumble dork says to me."

"Okay. Well, looks like we are heading to London to get your supplies than." I said. He smiled.

a few days later in London -

Hari and I walked around the magical ally, Diagon Ally behind the Leaky Cauldron where we were staying until he had to leave on the train. Hari had already read through most of his books and played with a snowy owl he had named Hedwig. We walked into the magical book store again so that he could browse and look for more books to read. While we were in there we bumped into a man and his son whose blonde hair was nearly platinum.

"_Sorry! I was reading this book about magical creatures. It's very interesting you see." _

"_You have a strange accent. Where are you from? What's your name?" _The boy asked.

"_I spent five years Surrey but for the last six I've grown up with Ritsu-chichi in Japan. My name is Hari Onodera._" The boy blinked as so did his father.

"Hari-chan! Who are your friends?" I asked.

"..."

"_Hello, I am Onodera Ritsu... well here I believe it's Ritsu Onodera. What are your names?" _

"_I am Lucios Malfoy, this is my son Draco Malfoy. Why have you come here for his magical education?" _

"_Well, since he was born here he was put on the Hogwarts list and since his parents went there he wants to go there." _

"_I thought you were his dad." _Draco said. I smiled down at him.

"_Well, I am, but I took custody from his relatives. So I am his dad." _They seemed to take a second to understand the sentence.

"Chichi! Your gonna hurt there heads!"

"Sorry Hari-chan. It's something I picked up from the authors and printers."

"And Takano-senpai!" I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, And Takano-senpai." He smiled up at me and went back to his book.

"_So what house do you want to be in?" _

"_I don't know. Either Gryffondor or Slytherin. Because I always protect my friends but I've been told I'm sneaky and cunning." _He tossed a look my way.

"_Your the one you messes with the teachers not me...Oi! I've got to tell your school that your going to a boarding school this year...I've got to call Takano and tell him I'll be gone next week...which is hell week. He is going to kill me." _I quickly pulled out my cell phone and called Takano.

"Hai."

"Takano...I won't be able to come to work next week because I have to make sure Hari-chan makes it to his train."

"WHAT? YOUR GOING TO LEAVE THE OFFICE FOR A WEEK? AND HELL WEEK! YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AS SOON AS HE IS ON THAT TRAIN AND SPEND THE WHOLE TIME WORKING ON YOUR STORIES AND IF THOSE MANUSCRIPTS ARN'T FINISHED I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND FEED YOU TO THE PRINTERS! Tell Hari-chan good luck." I closed the phone after he finished and rubbed my ear.

"...I think he is mad Chichi." I nodded and put the phone back into my pocket. The Malfoys stared at me.

"_Sorry... that was my boss he's not to happy that I had to take this week off..._"

"_Takano-senpai shouldn't yell that loud._"

"_Yea, well he shouldn't smoke those cancer sticks but he does..._did you find a book?" He held the one in his hands up to me.

"This, it has a lot of information on the magical creatures and what they can do or what their blood and hair and such can do. _I'll see you later Draco-senpai!_" Hari waved to his friend as we walked towards he check out. After paying for the book we decided to go and get something to eat at one of the cafes.

"So, are you ready for this Hari-chan?"

"Hai. I know that I can do this...I only hope that I'm put into Slytherin or Gryffondor. Because Slytherin is for the sly and cunning and Gryffondor is for the brave and loyal."

"What about that other one...Raven something or other. That's for the smart kids right?" He nodded.

"That would be okay too. It'd be like the honor class kids at the school."

"Than you'd fit in perfectly." We sat in silence for a while before Hari spoke up again.

"Chichi...do you...like Takano-senpai...as in like like him?" I choked on my food for a second.

"It's complicated. You see, Takano-senpai and I did date in high school but then we had a huge misunderstanding and that made me jaded. But since I've been working with Emeradle he has tried to win my heart. I am afraid that I love him."

"Than why don't you tell Takano-senpai that? If he has tried to win you back doesn't that prove he loves you?" I thought about what he had said before messing his hair up.

"When did you become so smart...I'll tell him, but you have to be there with me for moral support. Okay?"

"Hai!" He smiled and went back to eating his food.

'I can't believe I love him again. Thank you for helping me Hari.'

END


	4. Chapter 4

Hari POV

After Chichi and I finished eating at the cafe we went back to the bar where we had rented a room to use until the train left.

"Chichi...how are we going to get onto platform nine and three quarters?"

"I don't know Hari-kun. I suppose we'll have to wait and see maybe we should have asked Draco-senpai or his dad."

"Hai, maybe we'll see them again!" Ritsu-chichi nodded as we walked into our room and I packed everything into my trunk except the snowy owl that I had gotten and named Awiaka after a lady in Akihiko-samas book. The owl was nice and proud too standing tall in her cage. With regular trips to Diagon ally and other places the time to wait had passed in a blur. Now I was standing with Ritsu-chichi looking at the wall between platforms nine and ten with a family of red heads called the Weaslys'. They showed us how to get through and I went through with chichi. Once on the other side he helped me get my things on the train before going to stand on the platform. I walked down the train looking for an empty compartment and when I found it I went in and sat down after putting Awiaka and her cage up above on the rack. I looked out the window and spotted Ritsu-chichi standing next to Malfoy-sama. I waved to them and Ritsu-chichi waved back while Malfoy-sama nodded. After a while the train started to move and Draco-senpai came by.

"Hari, there you are! What are you doing in here alone?"

"Oh, I like the quite and the other compartments were all full so I decided to come in here, it's nice to see you again Draco-senpai."

"What does Senpai mean?"

"Oh, it means friend. Sorry if you don't want me to call you that I won't."

"No, it's fine, I was just wondering." He said as he sat down across from me.

"Have you read any of the school books yet?"

"Hai, I've read the potions, charms, and transfiguration and started on 'Hogwarts a History' yesterday."

"Really? You must read fast."

"Hai, Ritsu-chichi, is an editor and his father owns a publishing company in Japan so I read a lot of books, and sometimes when Ritsu-chichi is busy at work than I go to the school library and read books."

"You went to muggle school?"

"Muggle?"

"Non-magic person."

"Oh, than yes. But Uncle Remus would tell me stories about what him, my father and my godfather used to do at Hogwarts so I knew about magic and he explained that both my parents were wizards too."

"Oh? Your parents are dead than?"

"Hai. According to Uncle Remus, they were killed when I was one and than I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle in Surrey before Ritsu-chichi found me."

"What was your name before your step dad adopted you?"

"Um, I believe it was Harry Potter? But I don't care for that name. I'm Hari Onodera now."

"Your the boy-who-lived!" We turned and looked at the door where the youngest boy Weasly, Ron was standing.

"Hai. I know a little about that thanks to Uncle Remus and Ritsu-chichi has warned me about different people based on what he knows about it."

"What does chichi mean?"

"Father. He took me from my false aunt and uncle. You see my mother was kidnapped by Dumble dork when she was discovered a witch and placed with the Evans so that she would meet James, my birth father and than have me. Than after they died I was sent to live with Aunt and Uncle but than Chichi found me and now I live with him in Japan, and we live next to Takano-senpai who is Chichis' boss."

"Wow, you really have been through a lot, how come your aunt and uncle didn't keep you?" Ron asked sitting next to Draco.

"Oh, because all I was to them was a freak. But I don't blame them for anything. It's not like they wanted to be related to me, they weren't even so it's okay. Besides now that I live with Chichi it doesn't matter anymore." I shrugged my shoulders at the end of it. They both looked at me.

"That's interesting. By the way, I'm Ron, Ron Weasly."

"Hai, nice to meet you Ron. Call me Hari please, this is Draco-senpai."

"Hello." I smiled and Awiaka let out a hoot. I looked up and pulled her cage down.

"Awiaka? Is something wrong?" She pointed her head outside and I noticed it was dark.

"Oh! Arigato! We should get changed into our robes." The other two boys nodded and we quickly changed into our school robes. Just as we finished the train pulled to a stop and we all got off.

"First 'ears, over 'ere! Over 'ere first 'ears!" We followed the man who was larger than normal and taller than even Takano-senpai towards a lake where there were a bunch of boats waiting for us to get in.

"Four to a boat now." We got into our boat with a blonde haired girl who was humming softly to her self. The boats took off across the lake and finally docked at the other side. Once everyone had gotten off the boats we followed him to the castle where a stern looking lady came up.

"Wait here for a moment."

"I heard that there are ghosts here!"

"I heard that if your bad than they lock you up with dragons!" The whispers went around and around until the doors finally opened and we walked in.

"Now I don't know what house I want to be in. I want to stick with you two but my family is usually in Gryffondor." Ron said quietly. I nodded as the stern lady called people up. The hat called out different house names as it was set on peoples heads.

"Malfoy, Draco." Draco walked up to the stool and the hat hardly touched his head before calling out Slytherin.

"Potter, Harry." I walked up as the whispers started.

"Please, it's Hari Onodera please." I asked quietly. She looked at me and gave a slight nod. She sat the hat on m head.

'Hm, so your the boy-who-lived? Very smart, but brave and loyal as well. It also appears that you are sly and cunning too. Where to place you, where to place you?'

'I want to stay with Draco-senpai.' I thought to the hat.

"Fine, Better be SLYTHERIN!" After she pulled the hat off I walked down to the table and sat down next to Draco and started to talk to him. Than the headmaster came up, said a few words, and the plates filled with food. I only took a little bit of food and tried to keep it as healthy as possible.

"Why are you eating that stuff?"

"In Japan we eat a lot of health food. Plus I don't think Ritsu-chichi and Uncle Remus would be happy if I got all fat over the year." Draco nodded and once we finished dinner we were lead to the dungeons where our dorm was. Walking into the first year boys sleeping area I saw all of my things placed in front of one bed and walked over to it. I dug in my trunk for a little bit until I found what I was looking for. It was a picture of Chichi and Takano-senpai that Chichi didn't know I had. Takano-senpai was hugging chichi around the middle while chichi was hugging him back. Takano-senpai had given it to me a while back so that I would also have both of them together. I smiled as I put it on the night stand beside my bed before crawling in and going to sleep. The next morning I woke up when Draco shook my shoulder and told me it was time to go to breakfast and get our classes. With a quick change of clothes we were off towards the great hall. I took Awiaka with me and a piece of paper and a pen.

'**Dear Chichi,**

**This is a very large school, and it is very interesting. It is divided into four houses based on what your personality is. I am in the same house as Draco-senpai so I am in all of his classes. I also made another friend but he is in another house. His name is Ron Weasly. I hope your doing well? How is Hell week going? Are you guys doing okay? Has Takano-senpai done anything? Have you told him how you feel? I'm be coming home for the holidays in December. I can't wait to see you ****Chichi, tell Sofu and Sobo that I send my love. **

**Love **

**Hari.**' I signed the letter and tied it to Awiaka and she took off.

"I hope she makes it there okay. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her...or Chichi." I told Draco as we walked towards our first class, Potions with Gryffondor. That was nice because it meant that Ron would be with us. He caught up soon and we talked as we went towards the dungeons. Once we got in we sat at a center table and sat down taking out our books. Pretty soon the teacher, Snape, walked in and stood in front of us. He wrote instructions on the board and told us to do them. Draco went to get the ingredients with Ron while I went and got the measuring items.

"Okay, so...what does the board say?" I asked Ron and Draco.

"It lists the potion ingredients and what the steps are. Can't you read it?" Ron asked.

"Sort of. I wear contacts and it seems that I need a newer set as this pair seems to be wearing down. I can read about every other word at the moment." I squinted up at the board trying to get a better look at what it said. I got a better idea and Draco and Ron helped me with the words I didn't know. Finally our potion was finished and was a green-ish color and bubbling lightly.

"Did we do it right?"

"According to the board it looks right." Ron told me. I nodded and took out a piece of paper to quickly write a letter to Chichi.

'**Dear Chichi, **

**It seems that my contacts are becoming a little worn out. Could you send a pair back as soon as possible? Along with an extra two pairs so I don't have to worry about them running down. Arigato,**

**Love, **

**Hari.**'

After signing the letter I was about to put it into my bag when the Professor walked over.

"Passing notes in class?"

"No Snape - Sensi. I was writing a letter to Ritsu-chichi to inform him that I needed him to send a new pair of contacts for me. The ones I am using now are getting old." I explained to him. He looked over the letter, which was in Japanese and than handed it back to me. I bowed my head in a sign of respect to him and gathered the rest of my items while Draco-senpai and Ron-senpai waited by the door. I smiled to my two friends and we walked to the next class we had together.

Dumbledors POV

I growled slightly to myself in my office. That darn Potter had shown up but from what Minerva had said he asked to be called Hari Onodera. Not only that but he had been sorted into the snake house!

'How am I supposed to make him into the golden boy if he isn't in the lions den?' I fumed. My plans were starting to fall around me.

"So far the only good thing is that the Weasly brat has befriended just as planned. Maybe he can get it to work. Although I can't put too much trust in the boy. He is an idiot." I muttered to my self. I continued to try to think of plans to fix the old ones.

END.

DMC- "Also IDK if contacts can wear out or not but I needed a reason for Snap to get Snippy."


End file.
